M4A1-S
| Magazine_capacity = 20 / 40 | firemodes = Automatic | rateoffire = 666 RPM | used = Counter-Terrorists | reloadtime = 3.1 s | Movement_speed = 225 / 250 (90%) | image = M4a1-s.png | altername = Colt M4A1 Carbine | ammotype = | counterpart = AK-47 | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 33 | Recoilcontrol = 19 / 26 (73%) | Accuraterange = 39 m | Armorpenetration = 70% | Penetrationpower = 200 | Hotkey = B-4-2 CT | Entity = weapon_m4a1_silencer }} :For the M4A1 before Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, see Maverick M4A1 Carbine. The M4A1-S is a Counter-Terrorist exclusive rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive ''and was added in the game on the Arms Deal update. It is a variant of the M4A4 assault rifle, replacing it if equipped in the loadout. It is a successor of the M4A1 from previous [[Counter-Strike series|''Counter-Strike games]]. Overview This rifle has 20 rounds per magazine and 40 rounds in its reserve. A new feature implemented is that the silencer now takes more time to attach and detach and it is already attached once the player purchases it. Otherwise, it works identical to the M4A1 found in previous games. Properties Advantages *Quiet firing sound *Low recoil *No tracers if the silencer is attached * Very accurate and relatively low spread * Light for an assault rifle Disadvantages *Low magazine size *Low number of reserve magazines *The silencer extends the weapon's length, exposing hiding users Strategies Tactics *If you can spare ammo and/or cannot evade more than two assailants, spray bullets at close to medium ranges. **To conserve ammo and maintain accuracy, burst-fire at medium to long ranges. Be sure to aim for the head or the torso/stomach if your recoil is too high. *Almost always keep the silencer on. Removing it provides almost no advantages as it increases the recoil and spread, decreases accuracy while jumping, giving away your location more easily with un-suppressed shots, and is less effective than the M4A4. Firing with the silencer may not always prevent attention from alerted foes, but they will have a harder time in pinpointing your location if your position is concealed. The silencer however, will increase the length of the gun so it may be removed in order to shorten the gun and hold a position easier (e.g beside the vents in Bombsite A in Nuke). **Hit and run is a good way to maintain stealth. A player can be more effective and maintain stealth when flanking or attacking from the rear. **If you do not want to use the silencer for whatever reason, it's recommended to work with other teammates. A lone, unsuppressed M4A1-S user will be at a major disadvantage when engaging most enemies. *The magazine capacity and ammo reserve are the lowest of all the other automatic rifles. Counteract this by limiting pre-fire and implementing controlled, sure shots. **Reload frequently in a safe spot. This may be more easily achieved if the silencer is attached. Find a teammate is also a good practice before reloading. *You can combine the M4A1-S and USP-S to make you even more subtle, but beware of their very low ammo capacity. Counter-Tactics *Since users are very unlikely to remove the silencer, be sure to have another team member with you. A M4A1-S user can easily hide and attack enemies, especially in some open-spaced areas if the suppressor is attached. *Nearly any other rifle is recommended to engage enemies with this silenced rifle. The AK-47 is an excellent weapon as it inflicts higher damage without sacrificing a high(er) magazine size (although it does have high recoil per shot). **Another example is the SG 553 in which if burst-fired, its reliable accuracy and unique Kevlar penetration ability could be used to counter M4A1-S users. *The P90 is a good SMG to wield, due to its 50 magazine capacity. Because the M4A1-S lacks high ammunition capacity, users are unlikely to spray bullets even at close proximity. If low on money, the PP-Bizon is another high-capacity SMG that can be used to spray bullets at close range, though because it has low damage per shot, it is only effective at close quarters. Comparison to the M4A4 Positive * Silencer is available * More accurate when moving * Better recoil control (19 vs 20) * No tracers if the silencer is attached * Less damage falloff Neutral * Inflicts the roughly the same amount of damage (33, negligible 1 point of difference if a headshot is scored) * Same reload time (3.0 seconds) * Same rate of fire (666 RPM) * Same penetration power (200) * Same kill award ($300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual)) * Same movement speed (225) * Same accurate range (39 m) Negative * Smaller magazine and less reserve ammo (20 / 40 vs 30 / 90) * Greater length with a silencer attached * More expensive than the M4A4 ($3200 vs. $3100) Gallery Trivia *The "S" in M4A1-S most likely designates "silencer" or "suppressed". *The M4A1-S shares its draw (and reload animations) with the M4A4 and SCAR-20. **All three involve "slapping" the side of the gun. This is actually slamming down the bolt catch (a small, paddle-shaped lever on the side of the receiver). Although meant pressed with the thumb, some shooters prefer slapping it for convenience. ** Some gun experts refer to this process as "sending the bolt home". *This weapon is a homage to the original Maverick M4A1 Carbine from preceding games in the Counter-Strike series, which was replaced by the M4A4. **However, the variant in this game takes much longer to remove the silencer than it does in the original. **Both ammo and magazine capacity are also smaller. **In Deathmatch, if this rifle is chosen, it is still classified as the M4A4. The world model also retains this fact. **Unlike the original M4A1, the silencer is pre-attached to the rifle. *Interestingly, using the suppressor will slightly shrink the cone of fire and the rifle is more accurate. *The magazine model of the M4A1-S depicts the curved 30-round 5.56x45 STANAG magazine (the one on the right side of the linked picture) while the 20 round magazine on the left side of the gun actually uses is straight and smaller, like the original AR-15/M16 magazine. *Both the silenced and unsuppressed sounds were taken from the M4A1 of Counter-Strike: Source. *Statistically, the M4A1-S is more popular than the M4A4 despite the magazine reduction, arguably due to its silencer and more controllable recoil.[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/06/9780/ Counter-Strike Blog: Balancing Act] *The M4A1-S (or M4A4 if equipped instead) is one of the constituents of the CT auto-buy kit. *The noise-reducing effect of the silencer is greatly exaggerated. Though in-game shots are depicted as silent "pew-pew" noises, in reality a silenced gun would still produce 130-145 decibels of noise, which is still as loud as a jackhammer. ** This emphasizes the fact that silencers are mostly meant to distort gunshot noises rather than mitigate them completely. * The M4A1-S is actually a variant of the AR-15 family of assault rifles, rather than an actual M4 carbine. The carrying handle on top of the receiver and the design of the handguard attest to this fact. The closest real-life counterpart of this rifle is the Colt Model 723. References External links *M4A1 at Wikipedia. Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Rifles Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:American weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons